Enlightened in the Dark
by xoxodis
Summary: CAPTIVE IN THE DARK, SEDUCED IN THE DARK, EPILOGUE: THE DARK DUET, together known as THE DARK DUET SERIES and/or the characters within, are the sole intellectual property of CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. This work is not for profit and is intended for entertainment purposes only as part of a writing contest hosted by CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC.


**CAPTIVE IN THE DARK, SEDUCED IN THE DARK, EPILOGUE: THE DARK DUET, together known as THE DARK DUET SERIES and/or the characters within, are the sole intellectual property of CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC. This work is not for profit and is intended for entertainment purposes only as part of a writing contest hosted by CJ Roberts, Neurotica Books LLC.**

Pregnant, the word tumbled through my mind over and over for nine months. Now looking at my beautiful wife holding our precious daughter, I finally understood the meaning of family. Livvie was sitting on the couch our daughter securely in her arms, yet there were tears streaming down her cheek. Immediately I stood and went over to her side, it still killed me to see Livvie in pain, after all the pain I had caused her. I brushed the hair away from her face and leaned down beside her. "Kitten, what's the matter?"

Livvie glanced up a stunning smile sliding across her lips. "Caleb I am just so happy. I finally have my family." She leaned down and kissed our daughter's forehead before lifting her to me. I stepped back, its been days and I still couldn't touch her. There was a fear rooted deep inside that I would contaminate her with just a single touch.

Livvie sighed and brought Mabel back into her embrace. Her eyes lifted meeting my own. Our precious daughter had been born with a congenital heart defect. When the doctors first told us Livvie sobbed and I was petrified. I had felt the stabbing guilt eating my soul. This was the worlds way of paying me back for my sins. Because of my actions and choices, my wife suffered at my hand and now my child. Throughout the pregnancy Livvie had told me it wasn't my fault, time and time again. Near the end I finally started accepting it for her sake. Then when my eyes first landed on our daughter the pain collided against my heart, I would always feel that guilt.

Later that evening Livvie was in bed sleeping while I started cleaning and picking up. Chores and everyday functions were thrown off by the delivery. As I was leaning down to pick up a stuffed elephant I bought when Livvie first told me we were expecting, a shrill scream rang out through the house. My body froze. As the crying continued I moved into action not wanting Livvie to be disturbed.

The room was painted a light yellow. A dark mahogany changing table, crib and rocking chair were set up inside the room 3 months ago. That day had been quite a headache. With both Livvie and I being stubborn she finally stormed out the room. We had spent over two hours arguing about how to set up the nursery. With the silence I was finally able to put the furniture together. Livvie returned and we compromised setting Mabel's room up together. After we had passionate make up sex right on the nursery floor. Livvie glowed being pregnant, a part of me found her sexier and that dragged the beast out.

I pushed the door all the way open and stood in the doorway staring at Mabel's crying form. Timidly I walked over to my daughter, her large brown eyes stared at me. I sucked in a deep breath and lifted her into my arms. "Shhh mommy's sleeping. It's okay daddy's here." Mabel gripped my pointer finger as I settled into the rocking chair. My body sank in deeper and Mabel stopped crying as I began rocking back and forth. Together, my arms cradling her and the little finger I had helped create gripped on mine, we felt one another for the first time. My eyes drifted shut the quiet creak of the rocking chair filled the room. I began to relive every moment that had brought me here. Still I wondered what I'd done to get so lucky.

"Awe," my head snapped up to see Livvie standing in the doorway. All she had on was a t shirt of mine she looked sexy as hell. Blood began to flow and I felt myself getting hard. "I see she's a daddy's girl already." As Livvie entered the room my eyes slowly traced her long legs, her thick thighs, her sexy body that had held our child. Mabel was fast asleep her little finger between her plump lips. Carefully I stood bringing her back to bed.

The moment the door shut behind us I attacked Livvie. Her back hit the wall my hand wrapped around her hair lifting her face. My tongue darted out sucking on her earlobe and trailing down her neck. A moan escaped her throat as I lifted her into my arms. Later I would make love to my wife. Later I would take the time and cherish her like she deserved. Right now we were both sex craved animals that needed a release.

Livvie didn't make me ask she knew from my teachings where to go. Her hands hit the mattress as her ass lifted into the air. I could see the thin black lace thong she was wearing, her juices already soaking the material. My hand reached out ripping the thong making a mental note to buy another. "Caleb please," she groaned as my fingers slide into her opening.

"Please what Kitten, tell me what you want." Livvie sighed below me than raised her hand and began to rub her clit.

"Fuck me. Take what has always been yours Caleb."

The desperation in her words sent me over the edge and I slammed hard into her. My fingers dug into her hips as we matched one another in rhythm. Shortly after I felt her muscles tighten around my dick. She threw her head back allowing me to grab hold of her hair. Her moans pushed me further wanting to reach my own release. I pushed my right hand down on the small of her back allowing my dick to hit her spot. With my right hand I pulled her back kissing her like she was my last bit of oxygen. Together we rode into ecstasy our moans swallowed down our mouths.

We collapsed to the bed in bliss and exhaustion. "Kitten, I love you." Livvie looked into my eyes. "And Caleb I love you, I always have."

Livvie gripped my hand, "Your going to be a great father. You aren't Caleb the monster, your Caleb my lover, and Mable's father." At the mention of her name, Mabel begins to cry alerting us she's awake. My daughter like her mother is hungry for my attention. I lay back putting my arm over my eyes.

"Would you want life any other way Caleb?"I lifted my arm staring into Livvie's eyes and see the bond we shared through love but there was still fear.

I rolled onto my side and bite her shoulder, "Never Kitten. My family is all I need and want. You gave me my redemption." I kissed Livvie on the forehead. Then rolled out and walked away to get our daughter. The whole time I could feel Livvie's eyes tracing my naked body. A chuckle escaped my throat knowing in a few hours I'd be back inside the only home I knew.


End file.
